Bukan Dia
by Ice-cy
Summary: "Sebuah cerita sederhana dariku, tentangmu dengannya."


**Bukan Dia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story - Ice-cy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untukmu...  
_

* * *

 _The you, which once was mine, has long gone._

 _But, I knew you were never mine even though just once._

* * *

"Aku sudah tau."

 _Tentang hatimu yang selalu hanya memberi rasa padanya,_

 _Tentang bibirmu yang hanya ingin menyebut namanya,_

 _Dan tentang harapmu yang hanya ingin habiskan waktumu dengannya._

* * *

Harapan kecil itu ada. Ketika ia melihat pemuda itu rapuh dengan segala harapnya yang mulai sirna. katakanlah ia licik memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, untuk mendapatkan hatinya yang kini masih terluka. Tawaran manis akan perhatian cinta, untuk mendengarkan semua cerita yang menorehkan luka di hatinya.

Tidak. Ia tidak ada maksud lain mulanya. Hanya ingin menemaninya dan membuatnya merasa baikan saja. Jika bisa.

Namun seiring bergantinya waktu di antara dua manusia itu bertemu, bunga rasa yang semula kuncup merekah indah. Membuncahkan rasa di hati salah satu insan yang kini sudah jadi cinta yang tadinya rasa iba. Ingin ia raih tangannya, ia rengkuh sosoknya, dan katakan bahwa ia akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

Miliki raga, jiwa, dan hatinya.

Seandainya ia ditanya akan kemantapan hatinya, sudah pastilah ia akan menunjukkan senyum lebar yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya itu. Ia siap! Kapanpun ia siap. Toh ia bukan lagi anak sekolahan yang suka menyepelekan aturan. Ia kini merupakan kepala keamanan sebuah perusahaan tempat pujaan hatinya bekerja.

Pertemua itu bermula dari sana, saat ia melihat punggung pemuda itu bergetar. Tak ada suara tangis, namun ia yakin di memang menitikkan air mata. Seluruh ruangan sudah gelap, menyisakan lampu meja yang dibiarkan menyala oleh pemiliknya yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggung tangannya.

' _Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa?'_

Dalam hati kini ia mengutuk pertemuan itu, dan keputusannya untuk menyapa, yang kemudian membuatnya nekad merubah rasa iba menjadi suka- ah bukan. Cinta. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

* * *

Bahagia? Bagaimana tidak, kalau melihat senyumnya saja ia sudah merasa lega. Setiap kali ada kesempatan melewati ruangan, ia akan mencuri pandang padanya yang terkadang ketahuan. Matanya yang mengerling jahil ketika mereka beradu pandang, bibirnya yang tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat salah tingkahnya, sederhana namun mampu membuat pemuda itu menahan napas merasakan sesak sejenak di dada.

Ia bahagia.

Sebelum kemudian bersembunyi dengan kepura-puraannya sibuk bekerja.

Ia sangat bersyukur saat itu menjadi kepala keamanan di sana, yang memberikannya kesempatan lebih untuk dapat melihat yang dicintanya.

* * *

Mungkin Tuhan sudah berkehendak atas pertemuan mereka, pikirnya, saat akhirnya ia mampu bersua lewat kata dengan ia yang sudah beberapa bulan ini disukainya. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu pemimpin perusaan ini, dan akan sangat lancang kalau sampai berani mendekati.

' _Makan malam? Tentu.'_

' _Kalau begitu besok malam.'_

' _Aku mengharapkan makan malam yang mengesankan.'_

Ia mengangguk, padahal ia sendiri masih tak tahu tempat apa dan yang bagaimana menurutnya mengesankan. Akan jadi masalah kalau pilihannya salah. Kesempatan ini tak datang dua kali seumur hidup dan ia sudah berada di ambang kepunahan kesempatan untuk sebuah pendekatan.

Ini gila.

Tuhan sebenarnya mau memberikan kesempatan atau kerepotan? Ah, pikir saja itu nanti. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Berbekal kesukaan si Tuan, ia mulai bekerja keras semalaman setelah bekerja seharian. Memilih dan memilah berbagai tempat di Tokyo yang sekiranya mengesankan dan menyuguhkan kesukaan si teman kencan.

 _Ketemu!_

Sebuah restoran dengan spesialisasi _tofu_ di dekat Tokyo _tower_ , dengan suasana tradisional, menyuguhkan privasi makan, dan pemandangan yang mengesankan.

' _Maaf, mobilmu kupinjam.'_

' _Tak apa. Lagipula aku juga jarang memakainya.'_

Dan kencan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Berbekal separuh dari tabungan, ia terpuaskan melihat senyuman sang pujaan. Semburat tipis kemerahaan di pipinya membuat hatinya menghangat kala itu.

* * *

Lalu sekarang bagaimana kabar bunga yang mekar?

 _ **Mati.**_

Bukan layu lagi.

Sore itu ia berniatan untuk menemaninya pulang, mengantarkan sampai ke kediaman, dengan sebuah maksud di akhir perjalanan.

Pernyataan cinta tentunya.

Di tangannya sudah ada setangkai mawar, yang meskipun ia beli dadakan di seberang jalan namun tak mengurangi besarnya perasaan dan kemauan untuk mengutarakan.

Ia masih senang, sampai ia harus menerima pahitnya kenyataan.

 _Cintanya ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Dadanya sesak kala senja itu, melihat yang dicintainya direngkuh oleh seseorang di depan semua orang.

 _Milikku!_

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak namun tak bisa.

Dia.

Dia yang dulu pernah menorehkan luka di hatinya, membuatnya menangis setiap malam dan meredupkan binar matanya, menyita kehangatan senyuman dan _ia kira_ sudah dapat dikembalikannya.

 ** _Bukan kau yang dipilihnya. Bukan kau yang dicintainya. Bukan kau yang diamaunya. Bukan kau yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuknya!_**

Ketika perasaannya ngilu, hatinya remuk redam, senyumnya hilang, dan cintanya dijauhkan, ia harus sanggup menyuguhkan raut wajah kesopanan saat mereka saling berpandangan. Si mawar sudah disembunyikan, di balik punggung yang kini mulai bergetar, saat ia membungkuk memberi salam.

Perpisahan, untuk pertemuan yang tak pernah disatukan.

 _Tapi aku bersumpah, rasa itu ada. Harap itu pernah tercipta. Meski kini harus sirna sebelum aku dapat menyampaikannya._

 _Tapi, dari waktu yang sudah kita lalui bersama, ada tanya yang terbersit dan ingin kau menjawabnya,_

' _Akashi, pernahkan kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku? Ataukah dari awal semua semua miliknya?'_

 _ **The end**_


End file.
